Insomnia
by Risky Pyrefly
Summary: Full summary inside! PreHBP Slash As the months of summer approach, the gang was forced to yet again spilt up. But as the summer feels unbearable to Harry, he soon finds himself in a whorehouse. Working nightly shifts and crying in bed during the day as
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for choosing to read my ficcy. You are the coolest! ROCK ON! hehe**

**Summary:** _As the months of summer approach, the gang was forced to yet again spilt up. But as the summer feels unbearable to Harry, he soon finds himself in a whorehouse. Working nightly shifts and crying in bed during the day as thoughts of what is to come, and the past fills his mind, soon he feels horrible. The School year comes, and appearances change, drunken fun, re-sorting, and nude males become known to Harry in Hogwarts. But soon he feels that same empty void, the pressure of wanting a family, and people wanting to know where the hell he's been all summer..._

_**A/N** As you should guess this is MAJOR sex, lots and lots in fact tons... well considering Harry's in a whorehouse you know... Nothing pornographic (I think...) you know, but it's not just a few words either..._

_Warning! maleXmale This is slash people! _

**WATCH OUT NUDES AHEAD! **Lol had to put that in there...

**NC-17 WARNING (I think I edited all the nc-17 parts out, but this is still a strong R)**

**Insomnia**

**Crying**

_(Please if you haven't done so already read the warnings, and all the author notes, I know that everyone just skips 'em anyway hell I skip them when I read, but this is important to know!)_ Harry was running, he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from it all, to get away from him. To get away from his old shitty life. Harry suddenly collapsed on the floor, he was sobbing, he had no where to go, and he was terrified. Harry sat sobbing for many minutes, and he didn't notice when footsteps behind him as they echoed in the wind. "Boy? Are you ok?" Harry turned puffy red eyes to a man; he was wearing tight leather pants and a red button down shirt that went right above his arse. Harry felt another wave of tears rush over his body, the man picked up the sobbing boy. "You want me to call your parents?"

"Don't have any..." Harry replied he looked up at the man's startled face, "Well do you want me to take you home?" Harry shook his head, "I'm never going back." The man nodded he seemed to understand, "That bad?" Harry nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna take you to my place, is that ok?" Harry nodded and smiled into the man's chest, he felt better knowing he wasn't going back. He was leaving the Dursleys, but it didn't dawn on him that he didn't know this man, or that he had no idea where he was heading.

And he should've asked.

"Zak! Zak, I have someone... bring Ben too." The man cradled Harry in his arms until his friends came, "Zak, Ben I found him in the street, he was all by himself and he was crying... he told me he didn't want to go home..."

"Ivan, do you have any idea where you've taken him! Where is he going to sleep? He can't be of age, and I wouldn't want him to work here! He's probably still a virgin, Ivan what were you thinking-"

"Zak, I had no choice! He was in the street, in OUR street! He could've been raped!" Harry looked up, "I'm not that young... I'm 16..." Ivan looked amazed, "Really?" Harry nodded. Ivan put him down, and Harry felt bad now all the warmth from Ivan's body gone. Harry gripped himself, he was cold, "You ok kid?" Ivan asked, Harry nodded and soon his knees gave out, causing him to fall to the floor. "I don't think you are kid."

"I... I..." Flashes of Sirius' death met his eyes, "No... no..." Harry pulled at his hair, "Kid, calm down." Ivan brought him to his feet holding him close to his body. "What's your name?"

"H-Harry..." Harry felt tears meet his eyes, Ivan brought him closer to his body, "Shh... Don't worry, just calm down." Ivan began gently stroking his hair. "Bring the boss, I think it's best if he gets his mind off things, I think I should stay with him tonight."

The only man that hadn't spoke yet, suddenly spoke up, Harry was sure that was Ben, "He could work, that would get his mind off things." Ivan looked doubtful, "Of course we would ask him."

Harry piped up, "What is it? Tell me." Zak looked over and nodded, "We're whores..." Harry sat and then he said "Ooh... Well... err... Sure." Harry knew that if he didn't then he would have to go back to the old life. His shitty life, "I'll be leaving for boarding school on September 1 though..." Harry looked away and then he saw Ben with a grin, "We have a new member of our group." Ivan sighed and placed his head in his hands, "I don't want him to do this... He's only a kid! Guys!"

Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I... I want to." Ivan finally agreed and soon they were headed to the boss. "Ryan we have one for you."

"Ooh another one, hmm... ooh this one looks like a keeper..." He tipped Harry's face to him, "Has he been crying?" He asked as he saw the green orbs look intently at him and then widen at his question. Harry nodded his head and looked away, he didn't need to be reminded. "It's nothing to be ashamed of son." Harry nodded, and stared at the floor, "What's wrong?"

"I...I'd rather not talk about it..." Harry felt unshed tears resurface, he wanted to sob that he had lost everything, that his life was ruined, that he had nothing left. The man looked at Harry as if he knew what happened, "Ivan show him a room, and make sure he tells you what's wrong. You always were the sensitive one, you're excused from your duties tonight, don't worry." Ivan carried the boy up to his room.

"Harry, never, and I mean never talk back to the boss, tell him what he asks no matter how painful it might be for you, I know how you feel."

Harry turned to him, feeling anger, hate, and betrayal bubble it's way to the surface of his emotions; "You mean you know what it feels like to have no parents from the day you are born, to go live with your only known relatives who hate you just because your different, and then they try to basically kill you by shoving you into a cupboard for all your life, only to get out to do choirs. Then as your slaving in the hot sun, and sunburn prickles your neck and you fall over because your sweat drenched cloths are to big, because they're just hand-me-downs from your wale of a cousin. And then they try to prevent you from going to the one place you might be happy, which is boarding school. Then as your 3rd year hits, your almost expelled, your beaten by your uncle, and then you meet your Godfather the only person with any connection to your family, but he's being wrongfully accused of killing your family. But it doesn't matter because just as you finally feel like you have a family, it gets taken away. And I had to watch... I watched my own Godfather die; you know how much that plagues my nightmares. I just can't stand my life. And... and... I don't even have any real friends, they probably only like me because I'm rich, or something. But I'll never use that money... never again... for it's basically poison... I know I'm probably foolish, but I just don't want to be living off my mother's and father's deaths." Harry let out a painful sob.

Ivan stood amazed at how much this little boy had gone though already he was just 16, and he had already lost everything. "So you have nothing to lose?" Harry nodded, Ivan pulled the boy to his chest, and he felt the boy's tears soak his shirt. "Harry... Please, stop crying please?" Harry let out another sob, he sobbed until he had run out of tears, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop the unconditional sadness that riddled his body. "Harry, you feel better?" Harry gave him a nod, but as the last tear ran out of his eye, he knew he was better.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Harry put his face in his hands, "No, babe it's ok, don't worry we all have to cry every once in a while. Yours was just today." Ivan hugged him and got up to leave, he heard Harry whimper. "You want me to stay Harry?" Harry gave a faint nod, and felt his cheeks burning. Ivan laughed and beamed at Harry, "It's ok, I'll stay." He went and took off his soaked shirt, Harry took off his shoes and climbed into bed. Ivan sat on the edge and waited for Harry to fall asleep.

"No, Sirius... Sirius... No... Cedric?" Harry felt himself get shaken soon he saw the face of Ivan, "Don't worry no one sleeps during the night, its just sex." Ivan looked at Harry, "Are you going to be ok?" Harry nodded and sighed he fell back into his pillows, he would push everything back during the summer, he had made up his mind. He promised to himself that he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't... but he knew that his promise would be broken in a matter of days.

(&)

"No Harry, don't try to bit the mans dick off! Stop using your teeth! Use tongue, tongue's good! Teeth bad!" Zak screamed at him, Ben started to laugh, "No! God! You have to actually put it IN your mouth, not like that!" Ben let out another muffled giggle, Harry started to laugh, choking on what was in his mouth, "Harry this is NO laughing matter! You're going to depenis someone!" Harry let out a long; muffled by the dildo, laugh. "Harry would you like it if I bit off your penis, now do it right!"

Finally Harry had perfected it, "Ugh, I'm sick of this taste..." Ben laughed, but Zak stop him with a glare, "Well blow jobs aren't certainly your specialty," Harry looked at him in confusion, "We all have specialties, I'm a great blow job giver," He said this with great pride that almost made Harry laugh, "Ivan's the sensitive gentle lover, Ben... I think he should explain what he does..." He said with a more disgusted tone.

Ben grinned uncertainly, then hesitated, "I'm the one that dresses up in leather, and I use... err... objects to peoples pleasures... fetish... It's a kinda sick job, so no one but me does it..." Suddenly it was Zak's turn to laugh, "KINDA sick? How is it just KINDA sick? I mean you fucking put on a mask and whip people!"

Harry visibly grimaced, "ZAK! It's not that bad, I get tons of money! It's just very rough sex with leather cloths on!"

"You know I hate it! Why do you continue to do it when you know how much I hate it!" Ben walked up to Zak, "Don't do this now Zak, I love you to death, but really I just can't stop... I have so many regulars, and god my standards have been raised and you know what would happen if I didn't get enough money by the end of the night! I know you don't want to see my body like that, you know what he does! You know that he gets angry, and Zak I know you love me... like I love you" Tears were filling Zak's eyes and as he walked over to Ben and placed a kiss on his lips he let the tears fall. "Zak... I wish I could get out of this, but I was disowned by my parents, and they... and they don't want to see me again... I dropped out of high school like an idiot, now what am I suppose to do?"

Ben's own tears fell down his face; Harry had long left the room, knowing they wanted to be alone. They embraced each other in their arms, telling each other small secrets, and giving each other kisses.

(&)

Harry went to find something to do while Ben and Zak made up in their bedroom. "Ivan?" He was about to walk into his room when he saw it was locked, "Ooh..." Harry went to his room, tears were threatening to fall down his face, and he knew why, Sirius. The locked doors, upon entering his room, he saw Ivan, "What are you doing here? Your room is locked-"

"Harry I told you that my room was being inspected for drug use." Then he saw the tears in Harry's eyes, "Come here, don't worry... what's wrong babe?" Harry curled up against the man's chest letting the tears fall from his face, "You can tell me... Harry please?" Harry had already broken his promise, and it hadn't even been 5 days.

"It's just the normal things Ivan, but... but..." Harry let more tears fall from his face, "What if they are all worried about me? They always were a stubborn group and now look at me... they're gonna hate me! I mean it's not just my cloths, it's what I'm doing... I'm fucking people for a bloody living... And... and I've never even thought about having sex before..."

"You're a virgin... Ooh god we have to take care of this... Where's Zak and Ben?" Ivan stood up, and left Harry on his bed, he was curled up and crying "Zak! Ben!" They both came running out of Zak's room naked, "Ooh you were making up? Well we have a problem... Harry's a virgin..."

"You take care of that, he really loves you... We can't have him give his virginity to a complete stranger... and well me and Ben have so catching up to do." Ben was sucking on Zak's neck and when Zak turned and gripped Ben's crouch, "Ooh, Zak not here... lets go to the bedroom..." Ben growled into Zak's ear, Zak took off running into the bedroom with Ben fallowing behind.

Ivan walked into Harry's room 30 minutes later; he had the fresh smell of soap radiating from his body. His hair was dry though, Harry felt his body begin to tremble, "Harry I won't hurt you... Just let this be your night..." Harry took in a deep breath and let tears caress his cheeks, "Don't cry Harry, please don't cry..." Harry couldn't stop crying, "Harry please?" Harry tried. But his tears couldn't stop, "Harry... In two days you start work, you have to understand what we do here. We have sex, that's all! And if you can't have sex with me, without crying you sure as hell won't last a day with this job!" Harry let out a sob, and he showed Ivan what he was crying over... "Harry... babe, ooh I didn't know... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Ivan took hold of Harry and brought him to his chest, Harry was crying because he had slit his wrist.

"Ivan..." Harry choked out, "I... I didn't know what I was doing... I didn't want to..." Ivan gentility rocked back and forth, "Ivan I'm scared..." Harry cried into the man's chest like he had 4 days ago, "Harry... don't worry, just calm down... Harry... please stop crying, please, ooh god Harry... Do you want me to tell the others?" Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter..." he whispered letting more tears escape his eyes.

"Harry don't worry we will get through this and you will understand why we do what we do... now you don't want to have sex right?" Harry shrugged again. Soon Harry was fast asleep on his bed, still fully clothed and still a virgin. Ivan had the boy in his arms, whispering comforting words not wanting him to feel bad (A/N this is not an Ivan/Harry fic ok? This is Harry/Draco so this is just temporary, bare with me now...)

(&)

"You like that don't you!" Ben smacked Harry's ass again, "You wanna fuck me don't you!" Ben smacked Harry's bare ass a few more times, Harry was on his knees in Ben's bed. No one was there except them two, knowing that Harry didn't want to let anyone see him like this. Harry was learning how to be the submissive one. "Now you tell him how you want to feel his big cock in your ass."

"Ooh I want to feel you big cock come in my ass..." Harry moaned in a seductive tone, Ben laughed "Nice." Ben smacked him again before roughly inserting 2 fingers in Harry, that's when Harry gave a scream of pain, "Holly shit, your as tight as a tube of tooth paste, you mother fucker your still a virgin! Damn it Ivan!" Ben walked out, naked. Harry was now learning that it seemed everyone was comfortable with being naked in front of basically anybody... anybody, but the boss that is. "Ivan you were suppose to fuck him last night, I can't give lessons to a virgin you know that!"

"It was my fault... Ivan came in my room all ready and I freaked out, I'll let him... err... do me now and then we can carry on with the lessons." Harry muttered looking at the floor, Ben looked at him, "You have 2 days to learn everything, then you're on your own kid. No time for freaking out, we have a tight schedule it's almost as tight as your ass is right now." Zak let out a muffled laugh and they all left Ivan and Harry to do what they have to do.

Harry felt at ease with Ivan because he wasn't that much older, he was 18 and he was hot in Harry's opinion. He had brown hair that was hanging loosely in his face; his eyes were a prominent shade of blue that stood out. His make up was done lightly he had a natural look. And unlike Ben he wore no jewelry, he had no spiked bracelets or chokers, and he had no leather bands around his body, and he had no weird looks about him, he was just easy on the eyes.

**Edited scene (Go to my bio for the link)**

Ivan slid out and put the boy's feet on the bed, he kissed Harry again and soon the boy on the bed was out like a light. Ivan sighed and moved to the door. He walked out and past the Zak and Ben who were making out in a corner, very painfully aroused obviously...

(&)

Harry gripped the bed sheets, "You've been a bad boy Harry, I'll have to spank you." Ben slapped Harry's ass causing Harry to scream out. "You like it when I smack your ass?" Harry moaned a yes in response, "Good." Ben began to laugh, but abruptly ended and started to smack Harry's ass again. "You want me to fuck you like the animal you are?" Harry nodded. Ben took in a breath of air, as he again roughly inserted 2 fingers. He grined as Harry cried out his name, "So you want more? You want my fingers to fuck you more?"

Harry moaned, "No, I want to feel your... ooh... big cock come in my ass..." Ben began to move his finger in and out of Harry, but soon replaced it with his manhood. "Ooh... Ben..."

(&)

"Harry, now remember they always have to come, no way in hell are you suppose to let them not come. If they don't want you to touch them, that's good. If all they want is to jerk off to you then great, but if your in pain remember you can stop them." Zak reminded him while doing Harry's makeup; they had decided to go with the 'I'm a sexy virgin' look for tonight, he was sure they would change it soon. "Now we have you booked all this week, tomorrow you have an all nighter... Some boy's wanted to hook their friend up, they say he's hot." Ben shrugged, but continued, "Tonight is good though, you have 4 people. The first one is Justin; now remember what I said... Ooh, and always use condoms." Zak looked pointedly at Harry, but then grinned and winked, "Go get them tiger." Zak walked out of the room after giving Harry a slap on his ass and growling in his ear; they were in the dressing room. The same room they had been debating on what Harry should look like earlier. Harry took in a few deep breaths and check over his makeup in the mirror. He did as Ben had told him to and that was to make sure his cloths weren't to tight because other wise they wouldn't be able to come off easily.

Harry walked into the doorway, sliding in he locked the door- just as Zak had told him to do. Harry smiled as he saw the boy laying on his bed already half naked. He walked over and saw the boy had curious eyes and then as Harry started to undo his clothing Justin walked over and took off the rest of Harry's clothes. Harry was now standing naked in front of a total stranger, but he felt at ease- after all the last day he was forced to walk around the house nude...

Harry reached over hoping it was ok, and undid the man's pants, he noticed the man's eyes were glued on him and Harry pulled down Justin's boxers. Justin gave a soft laugh, and Harry blushed, Harry was smaller then the man, and the man knew that Harry was probably still going through puberty. Justin broke the silence, "Are you a virgin?" Harry smiled and took this as a cue, "Do you want me to be?" Justin gave Harry a soft giggle as a response. "Get on your knees." Harry mentally winced, this was not his cup of tea. Harry was smacked on his ass every time he let his teeth ever so much as graze his member, at first it had surprised Harry and he had received another smack.

Soon Harry was getting dressed and then he winked at the man before walking into the other room, he got ready for the next person. He wasn't sure if he was proud of what he was doing. Hell he wasn't proud at all. Harry finished his work for the day with a sore ass. His last guy went crazy on him, that it was a lot rougher then he thought possible... Harry felt soar and when he let tears fall from his face did Zak come in.

"Ooh god... I think it was to much for him..." Harry looked up and wiped his tears, "My ass is soar..." Ben started to laugh, "I... I don't think this is working..." Ivan sighed and yelled, "I told you! I TOLD YOU! But no one listens to me!" Harry felt tears in his eyes, he looked away and soon Harry was closing his eyes to the sounds of yelling and arguing.

"Harry?" The voice was sweet, "Dear, please wake up..." Harry opened his eyes, his arse was still sore and he groaned as light enticed his vision. Then the memories of last night came into view, he cursed several times and tried to sit up only to cry out in pain. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry slid on his glasses, and felt a blush creep over his face. "Ooh, your ass hurts?"

"It hurts like hell... feels like someone stabbed my arse." At that Ivan gave a low chuckle. "Ivan... when you started did it feel like... like... it was wrong...?" Ivan was startled by this question, but answered it none the less, "Yes it did, I was a virgin like you... I was 15, and well I stumbled into this place, drunk and abused... my father always had a temper... and well I ended up working that following week..."

Harry looked up, and Ivan continued his story, "At first I was greatly embarrassed... you see... I was what you call a 'late bloomer' and well with all these naked guys around I felt intimidated, like they would laugh at me if they saw... However that was not the case, the people were friendly. They showed me around, told me secrets, and hell I had fun. But then it was my first night to work, I was so scared I would screw it up, after all I had very low self-esteem. What can I say my father always told me I was a fuck up, and that I screwed everything up. So I did it, I was soon feeling horrible, as if I could cry. I of course did that next night. Night two right in the middle of intercourse I started to sob."

Harry saw Ivan look at his hands, "I felt like I was dirt... but I knew I could do nothing else, hell who would ever want the abused boy?" Harry felt loathing for Ivan's father, for Ivan was one of the nicest people he had ever met, but yet he had been corrupted by his father, to think less of himself. Harry wanted to cry for him, but knew he wouldn't. "So, yes I did feel like it was wrong, but in the second week the hate for what I was doing evaporated and I looked at the bright side of things. So don't worry you'll be fine, soon enogh you'll be walking around naked like Zak does freely without any embarrassment or thought that what your doing is wrong."

Harry beamed at Ivan, "Thanks I needed that." Ivan nodded and smile in return. "No problem Harry, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Later that night

"Tonight's you're all nighter!" Harry nodded, feeling a lot better after his talk with Ivan. Ben grinned and felt Zak wrap his arms around him, he leaned into the embrace. Soon they were kissing, "Ooh... Zak we haven't been on a date in over a month... I wish we could go on one soon." Ben felt Zak kiss him, "Maybe if we ask Ryan for next week off..." Zak nodded.

"Hem-hem..." Ben and Zak shot their heads up, both looking slightly embarrassed. They were all fully clothed or they probably would have been slightly more embarrassed. Harry couldn't help a suppressed giggle that escaped his throat, but it sounded like a moan, then they all looked at him oddly. "Sorry... err... I was trying not to laugh..."

Zak went and picked Harry up by his legs, he flung him over his shoulders and brought him into the dressing room. Ben grabbed Harry who was giggling and placed him in the chair, he began tickling him. Ivan was in the doorway he sighed and shook his head, but he was grinning like an idiot. Harry was laughing hysterically now, and when he finally got control over himself it was time to get his makeup on. Harry put on his eyeliner and made himself look ravishing before leaving for his all nighter.

Harry was sure he would keep this look, he loved it. He had a red shirt that was sleeveless, it was read and came just bellow his belly button. His pants rested on his hips, a big cut was on the left leg revealing tanned skin. The tear was from his middle thigh to a few inches bellow his knee. The black straps that went across the lighter black of his pants. He had a torn black fabric sleeve that came from his elbow to his wrist it was loose, unlike a wrist band. His shoes were red with spikes sticking out of the top, his pants hung loosely off his hips. He liked these pants the best out of all the ones he had. He had several pairs of tight leather pants, and several other loose fitting pants, but these were one of a kind. And his favorite by far. (A/N Can't imagine this outfit? Go here: this outfit was so no my idea... just the shirt in my version is longer and his hair is not long...)

Harry slid into the door, he had his new contacts in, and as he turned around what he saw made him gasp. There was a very grim looking person on his bed, he seemed angry and upset, but what surprised him the most was who the person was. None other than, Draco Malfoy.

_A/N Evil? No, I doubt that... to graphic for you... I'm sorry I got carried away... this chapter is 6 pages long... that's long in my book... well happy reading, and tell me if I should edit the parts of the story first before removing it... And please tell me what parts..._

_Review and you will receive a cookie, or whatever you want..._


	2. Chapter 2

hmmmm... I had a homophobe yell at me... they called me a "_disgusting person_". They said that "_You have butchered his character in even attempting to write him in a gay fiction_." Right, me and the other people reading this ficthink that slash is fine. If you have made it this far to click onto the next chapter... I think you (the reader) enjoy slash fiction. I'm just assuming. But I told you to read the warning, which is always good. I'm not sorry that I "_grabbed the characters which were rightfully J.K Rowlings and put them in your sick little world_" because I like my "_sick little world_". But hey, this is just out there, I'm not forcing you to read it deary. : )

**A/N Warnings still stand.**

**Insomnia**

**Just Your Sworn Enemy...**

Draco felt the wind against his face; he was loping, zooming, and bending around every corner. He smiled as he saw the way the others were staring; he loved every minute of it. He then felt it... the stinging feeling of pain, it was his guilt. He was guilty for what he had done, and ever since his father left he could think again, think for himself. He had felt the guilt, and it stabbed him in the stomach and the pain of what he had said to Harry was the main reason of his guilt. Draco then heard it, "Hey, Draco!"

Draco looked over and stopped in mid-bend, "What is it?" He glared at his friend, he hesitated, and looked away. "Well, come on, tell me." His friends urged the guy forward, "what is it already!"

"Well... you see... Draco, me and the guys-"

"The guys and I." Draco corrected, it just got annoying.

"Right... we think that you need to lighten up a little, and 'seize the day' as muggles say..." They glanced at each other, they didn't speak. Finally one impatient looking boy came forward, "We want to take you to a whorehouse." Draco froze, "Yeah, we thought that you could use some pleasuring. After all I've heard you wank-"

"That's enough." Draco hissed venomously, sounding oddly like professor Snape. "I will go, but is it a gay or straight whorehouse?" Draco knew he was gay, hell he couldn't stand girls. 'In fact... I think I'm traumatized... After all Pansy was the girl who was pining over me.' Draco shuddered.

"Ooh it's gay, I've seen what you jack off to... under your bed!" The boys started laughing and Draco scowled. Draco landed and walked away, he then yelled, "What's under my bed is not your business!" Draco stormed away, everyone had heard what he had said, but when a group of boys busted out laughing they put it together, giggling.

Nott walked over to Draco, "Hey Dra was was wondering if maybe I could use your magazines for the night." Draco let out a snort and shook his head. "Come on!"

Draco turned to him, "Nott unless you are gay then you better get out of my site in 5 seconds!" When Draco turned back around to see a smirking Nott he frowned. "What is it? Do you really want 'Gay Wizard' magazines?"

Nott let out a chuckle, "Drake we've known that you were gay before even you knew! It was so bluntly obvious, I've heard that you couldn't even get hard at the sight of Pansy na-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Draco pulled out a magazine from under his bed, "Don't fucking tell anyone I'm gay." Nott gave Draco a mocking glare. Draco went back to writing his letter,

'Dear Blaise,

How has your summer been? I wish you could have came to Quidditch camp. My father would never approved of me sleeping with so many boys in one place... or showering, but I have to say it's fun as hell. I really wish you were here, but anyway the matter at hand is who is still fallowing 'him' still. You know I'm not, and hell I know you aren't either, but is Nott? Pansy? What about Vincent and Gregory? (I know they are going out 'secretly' and they fallow each other as if their life depended on it.)

But enough on grim matters. I won't say How I found out, but just know I'm as curvy as Japanese writing... yup the famous Draco Ma is is gay. Heh... My father would probably kill me if he knew I wouldn't be passing on our family's blood without the high risk of death.

Ahh well I'm rambling, but you know what the guys are taking me to a gay whorehouse... they found my magazines and well now they know. So they are going to take me there. What fun, I'll tell you about it when I see you at Diagon Alley in 5 days.

Drake (I figured I'd start using my ooh so dreaded nick name, don't you dare call me Drakie I will make you wear your arse for a hat if you do)'

Draco re-reads his letter and then sent it. Then he looked up as the door opened, "Drake you ready?" Draco nodded and went with the older boys.

Draco was sitting on the bed his head in his hands. 'I'm still a virgin... what am I going to do?' He wiped his eyes trying to make his vision un-blurry, he felt rage set in, 'How dare they? How DARE they!' As he heard the door open, he looked up to see a black haired boy, his tight pants clinging to his arse. It screamed, 'Slap me, fuck me, I'm a virgin!' When the boy turned his face to him, he heard the boy gasp.

"Hullo." Draco said in the most seductive tone he could muster. He heard the boy chuckle, "I... I..." Harry gave him a look and ran up to the bed in a way that Draco found most arousing. "What's your name?"

Harry gave him a questioning look, "Names don't mater babe. I don't know you, and you don't know me." Harry lied, Draco smiled slightly. "I do know this... I want your big cock to-"

Draco interrupted, "Err... can we just wait a minute?" Harry nodded and sat on the bed, he made sure his scar was covered. "Err... Boy I wanted to tell you that I don't really know what I'm doing..." Harry cursed under his breath, "Hold on Drake I'll be right back. I need to... get the lubrication I forgot it..."

Harry ran out of the room, he looked over at the many locked doors, they had a red light over top of the door to tell. Then Harry saw a room with out it; it was Zak's room. Harry walked in, a very errotic sight greeted him. "Whoa, Ben, Zak... bit to much for me." Zak brought his feet down off of Ben's shoulders, only to be scolded by his lover. "What is it Potty?"

Harry smiled, "A guy from my school showed up... he doesn't recognize me, and well... he's my enemy." Harry looked away, and turned around, as he knew Ben would probably start up again. He was sure he heard a muffled moan and Ben whisper for Zak to be quiet.

"Harry just... ooh... just fuck... ooh god harder... fuck him... mmm yeah..." Zak replied, and he heard Ben chuckle. Harry went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of vodka, he would need it tonight. When he entered he saw no one, he walked around his room where he found a note with money attached to it:

'I left; I couldn't stand to think that I would be giving myself up to a complete stranger. Here's the money my buddies gave me, I'm now going back to my summer camp."

Harry sighed in relief. He would have the rest of the night off, and he decided to go out. He walked along the road, memorizing the street he was on; he went into a small ice cream pallor and sat down. He had never had ice cream before, and he had always heard people say how good it was.

He walked to the store where he saw several boys all talking collectively; Harry walked in and paid for his ice cream. He sat down eating it; he now knew why everyone loved ice cream. That's when he noticed a brown haired boy was sitting across from him; Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The boy smirked and said, "Your gay aren't you?" Harry looked shocked, but then quickly shielded it with pride. "Yes I am, and your point is?" Harry said coldly and continued to eat his ice cream. The boy chuckled, "Your one of those whores aren't you?"

Harry was getting angry, the group boys had formed a barrier around him, he was sure that the smell of sex was radiating on him, "We are not simply whores, we are more like a family, a family for people who have never had one before. And sure we get paid for sex, but what we do is ensure that people like me have a home. People like me that don't have a family like your prissy ass." Harry stood up; he went to walk out when the boy grabbed his arm, "Get off me." Harry stated.

"Suck me off." Harry cringed. He walked away from the man.

"It's my night off." Harry walked out of the room; he was disgusted at the thought of that man. When he walked into the street that boy called to him, "Whore! Hey Whore!" Harry clenched his fists, almost drawing blood. He whipped around, "You wanna come to my house, I'll pay yo-"

"No. It's my day off, come tomorrow and ask for 'Ziegler' they will know who you are talking about," Ziegler was a boy Harry did not like very much, he was mean to Harry because he was new, and he was always pissed about something, like he had something permanently shoved up his arse. Harry continued, "now leave me in peace." Harry walked away going into new stores and looking at clothes. When the boy fallowed him he got very pissed. "Whore you will do as your asked, now fuck me in my car." The group of boys laughed and Harry turned, spinning around, his eyes livid.

"I will NOT! Now get AWAY from me!" Harry screamed in a deadly tone, the boy laughed and took Harry's hand, as the store owner came over. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, he..." he pointed at the boy with his hand that wasn't being restrained in a deadly tight grip. "he won't leave me alone, sir." The store owner looked startled at being called 'sir', and smiled warmly. "Now you boys leave this poor little boy alone." Harry smiled at the man.

"But dude, I paid him to have sex with me tonight, he's one of those whores and he hasn't done his deeds yet." Harry's face hardene loo looked at the boy, stony features with patches of ice. "Is this true?"

Harry looked up and said, "No." the boys were shooed out and Harry sighed gratefully, he sat down his head in his hands. Even Ziegler didn't deserve that bastard. Harry sat like that for a while, wanting nothing more then to get out of being a whore.

Harry thanked the store owner several times, and smiled at him kindly, he ended up deep in conversation when he mentioned that he was from Surry. The man smiled, "Really I have a cousin over there... well morke hke had, when my wife died I was taken out of the family because the family really didn't like me... and then just weeks latter this horrid car accident happened and these 2 poor people that I had been related to died and ooh the son had to live with that horrid family... ooh I had wished that I coul tak taken that little boy away from those people... But I was not family..." Harry's eyes widened with every word.

"Was by any chance their name the Dursleys?" The man frowned, and Harry's face fell. Of course not. It was just some odd covindidence, Harry didn't wait for an answer he shrugged, "Sorry... I just thought that maybe you could help the boy... because I'm him..."

"Sorry, but it's been many years, the family's name sound familiar, but I don't know." Harry nodded, the man was quite old, "Sorry to burden you with questions, but what was your wife's maiden name?" The man looked thoughtful, "Chambers" Harry's face fell even more.

Harry talked a bit more, but soon the store had to close so he left and went  
rry rry was fuming by the time he got home, he had been asked to give 14 people hand jobs, 9 people wanted him to take him home and fuck him, and 21 bloody people wantem tom to drop to his knees and suck them off.

Harry was livid as he ran into his room, now he wished he was at the Dursleys' Harry let out a scream, he kicked the door mutiple times, and when he heard a voice from outside did he open it up, "You okay Harry?" Asked Ivan, Harry nodded and let himself calm down a bit. "So how was your all nighter Harry?"

Harry laughed, "I've had the easiest night yet, I didn't have to do a thing, he wimped out because he was a little virgin, like me..." Harry smiled, "So I went out and got asked if I was a whore, asked if I would fuck people... but I turned them down, telling them that it was my day off.

Then he heard screams, "What do you mean? You want the day off in a week?" It was Ryan, "You two! I need everyone here, but maybe 1... but 2 is unacceptable!" It was Zak and Ben.

"But Ryan, it's our 3 year anniversary!" Ryan didn't seem to care. He mocked them, "And what's next? Ooh Ryan it's our anniversary when we first had sex!" Zak's face fell, and Ben got angry, "RYAN! This is our fucking anniversary! We have had 3 years of no dinner out, just exchanging a few kisses and simple presents because we were saving up for our dinner out. And finally we have enough, and you have the nerve to say that our anniversary means nothing!"

Ben stood his ground and Zak had tears overflowing his eyes, "Please Ryan!" Zak cried out, tears never ceasing to fall. "Please... it's been years since we've had a proper date." Ryan seemed ofteoften at the sight of Zak crying, Zak rarely cried, only when he had a very good reason. Harry wished now that Ryan would say yes.

Ryan looked thoughtful and then said, "Sure, as long as this doesn't become something done often." Zak wiped his eyes, and smiled at his boss. "Thanks Ryan!" Zak kissed Ben and smiled through tear filled eyes at his lover. Harry felt a shy smile place itself on his lips. He loved the relationship Zak and Ben had, it was loving, yet exotic.

Harry then turned his eyes to his door, he walked into his eyes and what met them shocked him. Draco Malfoy was in his bed, obviously naked even though the sheet covered his lower torso. He was reading a book and when he saw Draco look up and smirk did he know something bad was going to happen.

"Hello Potty."

**A/n I didn't like this chapter, infact I hated it, in my opinion it was to sappy and crappy, but it will get better! I Promise! I have written out the plot to help me along, it's 39 chapters... might get slightly altered along the way, but it s ars arse. But I promise chapters will get better!**

**SORRY! No Draco/Harry shagging quite yet, that comes later:-P  
Don't own them, blah...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 -> Draco is at Quidditch Camp, he has gay porn magazines, He is suppose to have sex w/ Harry. He chicken outs, Harry now has a free day Harassment from a boy. Comes back extremely pissed and Draco is in his room_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews, and apparently 'Ill Nino' and their song "What comes around" (love that song) makes me write this... Also "Angels" by 'The Tea Party' (awesome song too) **_

_**Couldn't think of what to do... and... well I also had some problems with my computer and it erasing everything I've ever written...**_

**Insomnia**

_**Black Mail**_

"Hello Potty."

Harry stood petrified, 'No... No!' Harry thought, "H-how did you know it was me?" Draco laughed softly and Harry looked away, he didn't want Draco here, he didn't want Draco to see him naked. He didn't need that. He needed his family back, his friends. Hell he needed sleep.

"It was obvious Potter, you needed a place to hide out and I needed a person to loose my virginity to, but when the two came together I never expected that. Maybe you enjoy sex, maybe you ran out of options? But I don't care what the reason is of why you came here, but I do know one thing. No one knows but us." Harry looked torn, "Potter, old D-dore is looking for you, now if I bring you back I could get a hefty reward... now if I tell the Dark Lord I become his 2nd hand man and I run the whole world with him. Or... I could keep it to myself and have sex with you..." Harry looked as if he was going to cry.

"I choose the last option..." Harry grimaced as Draco uncovered himself. "I thought you would say that Potty, now come over here." Harry walked over and stripped himself of his shirt and pants. Draco was gaining an erection. Harry was soon standing in the nude, for he now never wore underwear, he learned that it was just a nuisance. Draco looked pleased with Harry's body as he soon had an erection poking him in the stomach.

Harry stopped just out of Draco's reach, "So if I shag you then you won't tell?" Draco nodded so Harry walked to the bed, he got on and looked at Draco. "Me being submissive or you?" Draco snorted, "Of course you're the bitch Potty you're the submissive one!" Harry nodded.

Draco was lying on the bed and Harry started to kiss up and down his body leaving red bite marks on some places, Harry ended up sucking on Draco's sensitive spot on his neck. Draco squirmed and Harry grinned Harry then tried something he learned from Ben.

Edited scene(go to my bio for my website)

He then hears Draco scream, and that pulls him out of reverie. Harry immediately feels devoid and looks away. Harry knew why he felt like this, it was the simple fact that no one would ever love him again. Harry went into a trance as he pleasured Draco, not paying attention when Draco made him come, or when Draco screamed out in pleasure.

Finally they were finished, Harry stood up and walked out of the room. He walked into the bathroom where he got sick, he felt worse then he looked and he knew that he looked dreadful. Harry then walked over to his room where Draco lay sleeping. Harry just looked away and grimaced. He grabbed the blanket off the floor, and walked into Ivan's room, but what met his eyes made Harry's eyes fill with tears.

Ivan was sleeping with a boy their arms were tangled together, and both had bruised lips and loving expressions on their faces. Harry ran not knowing where to go. He ran out into the alleyway he had been at when Ivan found him. Harry let tears caress his face, and then when he looked up he saw nothing, just blackness. Harry felt himself slip deeper into the depression. So everyone had someone but him. Harry wiped his tears away furiously and punched the wall.

"Harry has run away, and that is not good..." McGonagle stated. Dumbledore nodded his twinkle in his eye was not their. "Death eaters could find him and murder him! We must do something!" The headmaster was not bothered by his colleague's outburst. In fact it would've bothered him if she had not shouted. Severus looked mildly amused, but then again he was staring across at another man that happened to be in the room.

Remus stood up, "This is going to be a difficult task to find him, I say we wait until he comes to Diagon Alley then we tell him to come with us." Snape smirked, "And how would this help Lupin?" Remus smiled, "Well it's obvious, we are not to put up posters to alert the Death Eaters, we oblivate Harry's family, and nothing will come of his run away." Snap nodded in approval, Dumbledore looked at the pair and smiled knowingly.

Snape grimaced at the old coot, and Remus blushed, McGonagel just looked lost.

"So where do you think he has gone?" Arthur exasperated, Snape frowned, "Do you think he has killed himself!" Dumbledore shook his head. Everyone looked at him and now he had to explain.

"A while ago I had seen Harry becoming more suicidal... After Sirius died..." Remus flinched and his expression darkened, "...he seemed like he had been incredibly sad, like he was ashamed of what had happened. As if it was his fault, but as we all know... None of this is his fault." Snape shifted, "So I took a hair from his body and placed it in a vile with a potion Severus congered up for me-"

"The Invidious, I was wondering why you needed that, but now I see..." Snape frowned, "Why...? That's a very bad thing to do Albus, did you get a part of Voldemort as well?" Snape growled and scowled at the man sitting in front of him, it was obvious even though the shadows were in the way.

"What's the Invidious?" Molly asked, Remus seemed lost as well, Dumbledore frowned a bit, but soon it was taken off his face.

"Invidious is a potion that makes you able to see if he or she is alive. It'll last forever, but is very difficult to make. Vid comes from the word viver, which is to live. So Invidious mean In Life. Invidious also means unpleasant, and this potion is certainot not a pleasant one. I figured that this would be a good way to be able to see if he is alive or not..." Dumbledore frowned, "But as Severus knows you can alter the persons life if any one thing alters the potion. You can't destroy it until the person dies, and if even a flake of skin of another person goes in then their life will be altered, they will either love persperson or hate them.

"If this got into Voldemort's hands he'd probably place some type of poison in it so that Harry would die. We tried this with Voldemort and it did not work, but now I'm thinking if we let Harry place one of his hairs in then perhaps it will kill him." Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"But have you forgotten Albus...? Voldemort used Harry's blood to come back so that means that Harry's body has no effect on him." Minerva stated, looking at the old professor.

"We just have to wait."

Harry woke up, he felt sticky and wet, his body was sore, and he was cold. Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that it was sunny, he was naked, and not in the whorehouse. He then noticed the blanket around him; it all came back to him, "Idiot..." He muttered to himself. Harry pulled the blanket around him and searched for that familiar street.

He ran into several people in the process, some gave him some money, some asked him where his clothes were, and some just stared at him eccentrically or with lust filled eyes. Harry continued walking looking for the run down house. When he saw it he walked in, "Where've ya been Harry!" Called Tom from the counter, Tom was the desk guy; he took the orders during the night and day.

Harry shrugged and through the blanket into the dirty clothes hamper, he walked upstairs ignoring the moaning coming from Ivan's door, and Zak's door as well. He walked into his room, he saw the 'thing' he had fucked last night and shivered.

"Ahh Potty, your back. I rather enjoyed last night, I think I might raise the stakes a bit." He smirked and Harry looked down. He didn't need this. "We do this once a week, and I tell no one." His smirk widened, and Harry nodded, it was his only option. Draco slapped Harry's bare ass, "Now that's a good boy."

"Malfoy, why did you come back?" Draco laughed, Harry shivered as a rush of cold air swept past him. "Potty, wouldn't you like to know!" Harry bit his lip, Draco slapped him, "Don't bite your lips." Draco smirked, "You're my bitch. And bitches don't ask questions." Harry nodded, "Bend over, and I'll tell you why."

Harry bent over and Draco pushed in, dry. Harry bit into his lip, drawing blood, "I could black mail you Potter, and plus, you're a nice piece of ass." Harry muffled his screams. Until...

Blackness.

The blackness that has always claimed him.

Harry walked into Ivan's room only to see Ivan in the same boy's arms, their hands were intertwined with each other's, "Hem-hem..." They looked up, startled. Ivan smiled at Harry, "Ooh Harry meet my boyfriend! His name is Alan. Isn't he cute? We've been going out for awhile now." Harry forced a smile; Ivan could tell something was wrong. "Harry? What's happened?" Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm just being a baby like I always am." Harry ran from the room, Draco was gone. Harry slipped into his sheets, the smell of sex and Draco radiating off of them. But he didn't care. He just wanted to be gone.

Gone forever.

_**A/N Not the best of chapters, but it is okay... It didn't turn out as I had hoped... I'm just waiting for chapter 4, then Herm and Ickle Ronikins get introduced. How will they react to the new Harry? Chapter 6 is off to Hogwarts, TT I love the WH (Whorehouse) it's fun, but the school year will be funner, believe me! Grins Spoilers: Fights, Sex, and Rain **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Insomnia**

**Chapter 4**

"So Potty is just a little whore? Nothing more then a fucking whore?" The blond took Harry by his black long locks of hair and threw him on the bed. "Well I'll tell you something right now potter..." The blond lowered his voice, and leaned over pressing his full weight into the smaller frame bellow him. His hands still twisting the black locks painfully. "You are nothing to me. All you are is a sex toy. You like being a sex toy too Potty. Don't you? You enjoy every cock that fucks you dry, you enjoy every stab of an errection as the person on top of you fucks you into the floor."

Harry let out a yelp of pain, "You like it, don't lie Potter, you fucking like it!" And then Harry felt the burning around his anus that he knew so well. The boy let out a strangled scream, and yelped as Draco started to thrust his hips.

He shut his eyes that were blinded by the pain, and with four simple words it was all over. "You fucking like this."

Draco Malfoy stood up from the bed and pulled the zipper up of his black trousers.

Harry didn't say anything as the man before him sneered and then pulled him to the bed, "We're going out today slut so put on that nice green outfit your master likes so much."

Harry flinched and then pulled on a green thong, his back was facing the blond and he was unsurprised when he snapped the strap as Harry pulled up his fishnet stockings, they bore many holes and as he rolled then over his knobby-knees he took the black bands that were hanging off his garter and clipped them to his fishnets. The black-haired boy then pulled on his black leather skirt and searched for the green shirt that looked as though it was falling off his shoulders and if he moved a certain way it would show off his pink nipples. Harry self consously tried to tugg the skirt down as he walked over to where Draco was now standing. The leather skirt was so short that if the green-eyed boy were to bed over his bits would show.

As Harry walked passed Draco spanked his bare bottom and then reached a hand up the skirt and shoved two fingers into Harry's bare anus. Draco then paused and grinned as Harry let out a wimper, Draco's two fingers stayed up Harry's ass as they made their way out of the whorehouse.

"Oh Harry!" Called out the voice that Harry knew was the man that had stolen his virginity, "Harry…" the black-haired boy didn't turn around, he knew what he looked like standing there with Draco's fingers lodged between his two parted twin globes. "Where are you going?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and sent Ivan a withering look, "Out Draco-"

"master" Draco interrupted hooking his fingers and painfully digging his nails into Harry's rectum.

"Master is taking me to get my school supplies." Harry said as he let out a small sob of pain, "Please stop master…" Harry let out another sob, and Ivan rushed forward to help the boy.

"Tell this man what you are!" Draco yelled at Harry as Ivan tried to help the green-eyed boy.

"I'm my master's slut, fuck toy, servant, I'll do anything…" Another twist of his fingers, "Anything to please my master no matter how degrading it may seem… or he'll tell…" Harry let out a howl and slowly started to calm down as Draco's fingers were removed from his anal channel.

"Face forward, and lets go." Ivan watched as Harry hesitated for a moment, it seemed like Harry had lingered too long for the blond slapped the boy across his face. Ivan watched in horror as Harry's nose started to bleed as well as his lip. "I said face forward!"

Harry was soon closing his eyes and turning to the right and followed the blond out the door, he looked down at the ground not paying attention as he got into a car or as he got out of it. He paid no mind as people pointed at him or as they whispered or even when a young man walked up to him and asked him for a quick shag. Of course Draco barred his teeth at the man and brought the boy closer.

'_Ivan thinks I'm useless… pathetic… can't even stick up to someone who fucks me ruthlessly.' _Was the only thought going through his head until someone pushed him over so that he fell, sprawled out to the floor.

He looked up to see his bushy-haired friend offering him a hand to get him off the floor, and his red-haired mate in a heated discussion with his master.

"Harry!" The girl looked unsure for a minute before engulfing him into a hug, "Boy… Harry you really look different." She stepped back to observe his leather skirt and fishnets. Hermione let out a nervous laugh, "Why are you wearing this costume Harry? You look like a whore."

The sound of skin contacting skin as heard by the pair, Hermione looked over to see Ron with bloody knuckles and Draco with a fat, split lip. "Ron! I told you not to fight with Malfoy!" Ron seemed to have deflated a bit.

"That's right Mudblood, keep your weasel on a leash, for the sake of others who have to deal with him. The bloody animal hit me!" Draco then grasped Harry's arm and pulled the green-eyed boy away from his friends. Hermione ran after them, yelling at Malfoy to unhand her best friend.

"I would Granger, but you see I paid for him, so he's mine to play with for the day." Hermione paled a bit, and Draco stalked away his hand clutching Harry's thin arm so tightly that Harry was sure he was going to be bruised, not that the blond cared.

"What do you mean Malfoy? You paid for him?"

"Are you really that dense Granger? Oh that's right you're a Mudblood, what am I thinking?" Draco got into the face of the other girl and spat as he spoke at her, "I paid for him, I have been for the past couple weeks. You see Granger this part you might not understand… he's a whore, can't you tell by the way he's dressed? The Golden-Boy, your star in the trio is nothing but a fuck toy."

Harry seemed to find his green converse shoes more interesting then the conversation occurring before him, "Why? Why are you doing this Harry?"

"I dunno…" The boy muttered only to receive a harsh slap to his left cheek, his nose began to bleed again.

"Did I say you could speak pet?" Draco growled furiously, Hermione's eyes went wide. "Answer the question."

"No you did not master." Harry said clearly knowing full well what would happen if he muttered an answer. "I am sorry I disobeyed you master." Hermione held back Ron who looked like he wanted to murder Malfoy, she knew full well that it would be Harry that would have to pay for her boyfriend's mistakes.

"What have you done to yourself Harry?" Hermione asked, Draco seemed to give Harry permission to speak as Harry hesitated for a moment glancing at Draco before opening his mouth to answer.

"Hermione, it's none of your buissness what I'm doing or why I'm doing it. You wouldn't understand," she opened her mouth to protest, but Harry continued, "Hermione, you wouldn't understand okay, this I know."

"No one knows where you have been! Please tell us!" Hermione begged, Harry shook his head, "What is wrong with you Harry potter! You are a different person then what I remember!"

Ron glanced at him before shaking his head and walking away, "Oh thank Merlin those swine finally left." Harry heard Draco say to him. Harry simply nodded his head and followed his _master. _

**Disclaimer: I Don't own them, I just use them**


End file.
